Anne Lewis
Anne Lewis was the DPD police officer partnered with RoboCop. Lewis was an honest cop, with a fierce sense of duty. She continued to patrol with her partner through multiple police strikes, often facing some of Detroit's most fearsome criminals with little or no backup. Biography Murder of Alex Murphy Anne was partnered with Alex Murphy, when he had just transferred from Metro South. On his first day on the job at his new precinct, he is murdered by a vicious gang of thugs who work for ruthless corporate executive Dick Jones, who intends to control Delta City which is still in the planning stages. Lewis was separated from Murphy at the time of the murder and could not cover him, although realistically she probably stood little chance at overpowering the Boddicker gang. After the carnage ceased, the only thing Lewis could do was summon help to get Murphy medical attention, although he was declared legally dead shortly afterwards. Murphy's body (although severely damaged) is then re-constructed into the first ever robotic law enforcement cyborg, who gradually begins to regain some recollection of his former life through encounters with members of the gang who took him out. The Betrayal of Lt. Hedgecock and Deaths of Clarence Boddicker and Dick Jones A series of events leads Anne to become his partner once again. She was alerted by Kaplan and the others to her former comrade's treachery Lt. Hedgecock who attempts to destroy her partner and arrives OCP Parking complex level 3 seeing her partner damaged by him and his swat force and realizes Kaplan and the others failed to stop Hedgecock. She helps him to get into her car. One of Hedgecock's swat men discover Lewis and Robocop in level 3. Lewis quickly gets in and drives away as Hegecock orders his men to open fire at the two. Lewis flees the scene with a damaged Robocop after realizing her former comrade Lt. Hedgecock is a traitor. After she rescued Robocop from the OCP parking Complex, an angry Lewis tracks down Hedgecock and kills him for trying to wrongfully execute her partner. Later, she aids RoboCop to take down the cop killing gang in the film's epic climax at an abandoned steel foundry. She appears in a deleted scene of Robocop laying in hospital bed after dealing with Clarence's gang and Hedgecock. She is visited by Mayor Gibson who congratulate her for bringing her former comrade, the crime lord, and the corrupt OCP executive to justice. Police strike When the police go on strike, Anne was one of the few police officers that did not. She is once again partnered with Murphy as Robocop. Although Robocop cannot strike as he is a subsidiary of OCP, the increased demand on his duties has been putting a strain on him, as well as his support staff. This is to the advantage of Cain, a drug lord developing a new narcotic-drug known as Nuke. Cain's gang at one point manages to mangle and dismantle Robocop, depositing his remnants near the police precinct. Anne Lewis uses Robocop's ruined state to show the strikers how Cain's gang is having a field day. The strike is called off, and the police officers return to duty in a united effort to bring down Cain. During a confrontation with RoboCop, Cain is later killed and OCP (the company that owns and funds the police department) has him transformed into RoboCop 2, who goes berserk and ends up having to battle the original RoboCop, who he almost dominates until he is eventually destroyed by his arch nemesis, with some help from Anne. When Anne expresses regret that OCP got away scot-free, Robocop consoles her by saying "Patience, Lewis. We're only human". Opposing the Rehabs The mega corporation OCP is still bent on creating their project, Delta City, to replace the rotting city of Detroit. Unfortunately, the inhabitants of the area have no intention of abandoning their homes simply for desires of the company. To this end, OCP have decided to force them to leave by employing a ruthless mercenary army to attack and harass them. An underground resis. Anne Lewis, again aiding RoboCop in battle against their enemies. She is killed when she is shot outside the church hideout, having told the Rehab Commander, Paul McDaggett, that he'll have to shoot through them first. In the church, she said her dying words to her friend, "Get them for me. Promise me!" And he says faithfully, "I promise." With her final words, "Murphy...", Anne dies. Behind the Scenes Notes *There exists an urban legend that Nancy Allen was so displeased with RoboCop 2 that she agreed to do the third film under the condition that her character be killed off early in the film. However, this is false, according to several interviews by Allen. *The Character of Anne Lewis was not featured in the TV miniseries RoboCop: Prime Directives. In regards to the character, Co-writer Joseph O'Brien went on to say, "As far as we were concerned Anne Lewis is dead. Whether this happened in RoboCop 3 or not we leave to the discretion of the individual viewer." *In the comics, Anne Lewis didn't get killed and instead it was Warren Reed that died. RoboCop also kisses Lewis. *In the Marvel comic books there is an inconclusive romance between RoboCop and Anne Lewis, she kisses him in the 19th issue of the series. *RoboCop and Anne Lewis have kissed three times in all the comic book series published so far. The Animated Series In the 1980s animated series Anne is portrayed as a much closer friend to Murphy, even attempting to help him become reacquainted with social functions like dating. Murphy's feelings for Lewis are much deeper due to this kind of interaction, as in episode "The Hot Seat" where RoboCop wants to work alone so Lewis won't get hurt, Anne says, "Murphy, so you do have feelings for me." When the chief says that Lewis will still be his partner, Anne winks at him. In episode "The Scrambler" where Anne and Murphy go out on a date and in episode "The Man In The Iron Suit", Lt. Hedgecock, a prejudiced police officer jealous of Murphy, volunteers to test out a new prototype armor for OCP, challenging Murphy to a heated conflict inside a junkyard, where he almost succeeds in killing him. Anne is injured by Hedgecock when she tries to stop him. Murphy briefly snaps into a blind rage, pummeling Hedgecock and ripping apart his armor to get at the occupant. Lewis recovers and persuades Murphy to let Hedgecock go, insisting they can use the recordings of the battle to press charges without taking the law into their own hands (although the tape is inevitably destroyed to appease The Old Man and protect the Robocop project), Murphy picks up Anne in a sweet way and departs the junkyard. Allies and Enemies through the films Allies *RoboCop/Officer Murphy *Sgt. Warren Reed *Kaplan *Ramirez *Jerry *Cecil *Starkweather *Jerry *Manson *Lt. Hedgecock (Until his betrayal and following Dick Jones' orders to destroy her former partner) *The Old Man *Bob Morton *Hob *Angie *Mayor Kuzak *Dr. Marie Lazarus *Nikko Halloran *Bertha Washington *Zack *Moreno *Casey Wong *Donald Johnson Enemies *Clarence Boddicker *Emil *Steve *Leon * Joe *Bobby *Dick Jones *Lt. Hedgecock *Cain/ Robocop 2 *Hob (Formerly) *Angie (Formerly) Category:Female Police Officers Category:Characters Category:RoboCop characters Category:RoboCop 2 characters Category:RoboCop 3 characters Category:Female characters Category:Police Officers Category:DPD Officer Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters